1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member and an image display device including the optical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal material having a cholesteric structure has wavelength selective reflecting properties and, due to these properties, has been used as materials for forming various optical members. For example, JP2008-165385A discloses a transparent sheet on which a pattern formed of a transparent ink is printed, in which the transparent ink includes a liquid crystal material having a cholesteric structure which selectively reflects infrared light. The transparent sheet is described as a sheet that data can be directly handwritten by being mounted on a display device and used in combination with an electronic pen, the electronic pen including: an infrared irradiating portion; and an infrared sensor that detects an infrared pattern reflected by the pattern.